


Fuera de combate

by Naldoreth



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Accidents, Broken Bones, F/M, Forced rest, Gen, Healing, Post-Resident Evil 6, Post-Resident Evil: Vendetta, Sick Leave, break in
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naldoreth/pseuds/Naldoreth
Summary: Leon está de baja forzada, y se aburre mucho. Se aburre tanto que incluso limpiar o hacer papeleo le parecen mejores opciones que reposar, pero no le queda más remedio que obedecer las órdenes del médico y de las visitas que recibe.





	Fuera de combate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lordbhreanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordbhreanna/gifts).



> Situado después de Resident Evil 6 y la película "Vendetta", a la que hace claras alusiones.

Tras probar la Ducati, lo primero que había hecho Leon al volver a casa fue saquear sus ahorros y comprarse una moto igual. Era como un niño con zapatos nuevos (y chupa, pantalones y casco nuevo también), con una sensación en el pecho que le recordaba al día que había recibido su placa y la había lucido durante una semana antes de empezar a trabajar. Claro que sus días de policía habían sido escasos y quedaban muy atrás, pero el cosquilleo que sentía cuando se subía en la moto era el mismo que cuando se miraba en el espejo y la placa relucía sobre su pijama.

«Sigo siendo un idiota» había pensado con una sonrisa.

Pero le daba igual. Su vida era demasiado negra como para negarse a disfrutar de las pocas cosas que le gustaban. Por eso no había tardado en sacarla a pasear, cortando el aire a gran velocidad por las carreteras secundarias de Brooklyn. Sin embargo, parecía que su relación con las motos estaba tan maldita como su relación con los españoles, y la felicidad le duró lo mismo que la placa: una semana. Tras un mal giro, la moto había acabado en el taller y él en casa, de baja por primera vez en años, con un brazo en cabestrillo y una costilla fisurada.

«Lo que no han conseguido los zombies en años lo ha logrado una puta curva» pensó con amargura, suspirando ante la tele encendida. 

Llevaba un día de reposo en su casa y ya se había aburrido de la teletienda, los concursos populares y las películas malas de acción, donde los protagonistas se enfrentaban a megalómanos rubios y nunca salían heridos.

«Eso no es nada creíble».

Esa mañana se había topado con una telenovela mexicana, pero las frases inteligibles en español le habían puesto los pelos de punta y había tardado poco en cambiar de canal. Con un gruñido de frustración, se pasó la mano por la cara y se masajeó la barba incipiente. Aquello no podía seguir así. Tras un buen afeitado y pasar dos horas intentando vestirse adecuadamente, salió del taxi y entró en las oficinas centrales con la esperanza de que nadie se fijara en el dichoso cabestrillo.

—¡Leon Kennedy! ¿Qué narices estás haciendo aquí?

Leon se detuvo en seco ante la voz de Hunnigan. Cómo no, tenía que cruzarse con ella nada más entrar, ¿verdad?

—He venido a terminar unos informes —contestó con indiferencia, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Intentó llegar a su despacho, pero Hunnigan le cortó el paso, mano en la cintura y mirada severa. 

—Sabes tan bien como yo que no estás apto para el servicio, Scottie.

—Solo es un rasguño, Hunnigan. El cabestrillo es puro teatro, ya conoces a los médicos —contestó él, componiendo su mejor sonrisa.

Trató de pasar por su lado, pero lento de reflejos como estaba no vio el dedo de Hunnigan hasta que lo tuvo clavado en las costillas. Con un quejido de sorpresa, se apartó y se llevó la mano a la zona maltratada.

—¡Mierda, Ingrid! —farfulló.  
Sabía que se había puesto blanco.

—Lo siento, Leon —se disculpó con una sonrisa arrepentida—. Aunque tampoco te he dado tan fuerte. Tan duro para unas cosas… Anda, vuelve a casa y descansa.

—¡Es que me aburro!

Ella solo se rio.

—Cuando acabe mi turno me paso por tu piso y llevo la cena, ¿vale? 

Era imposible negarse ante eso.

—Y la cerveza —apostilló, y cuando se iba a girar para irse añadió—. ¿Y Hunnigan?

Ella le miró, expectante.

—Estas guapísima cuando te enfadas, pero estás más arrebatadora aún cuando sonríes —soltó.

Había merecido la pena el viaje solo por ver el rubor en su rostro sorprendido, pensó con una sonrisa socarrona al subirse de nuevo a un taxi camino de su casa.

Hunnigan había ido a verle un par de veces, pero el aburrimiento era tan mortal que Leon estaba convencido de que moriría allí, en el sofá de su piso, y no bajo las manos de un BOW como siempre había creído. Estaba tan ocioso que ya había ordenado todos sus discos, limpiando con especial esmero toda la discografía de Nirvana; había releído sus novelas de misterio favoritas e incluso había limpiado la nevera, detrás del sofá y bajo la cama. Cabe decir que reposar, lo que se dice reposar, no lo estaba haciendo mucho.

Claire también había ido a visitarle, algo que León agradeció más de lo que quería dejar ver.

—¿Cómo es posible que, con todo lo que has vivido, sea una moto la que te deje fuera de combate? —se burló nada más entrar.

Leon la dejo pasar hasta el salón y sacó unas cervezas, mientras ella sacaba de la bolsa que había traído unas hamburguesas con extra de picante.

—¿Y una ensalada al centro? —preguntó Leon, sorprendido.

—Sé lo importantes que son para ti las verduras.

Claire le guiñó el ojo y él soltó una carcajada. La cena pasó en un visto y no visto, mientras charlaban de todo un poco. Cómo siempre que estaban juntos, no podían evitar rememorar Raccoon City, un hecho que marcó la vida de ambos; pero también hablaron de lo que habían estado haciendo en los últimos meses, del trabajo de Claire en TerraSave y de las misiones de Leon. Claire era la única persona por la que Leon se saltaba cualquier cláusula de confidencialidad.

—Y dime, Leon —dijo ella, sentándose con dificultad en el sofá. Quizás habían tomado varios chupitos de más—. ¿Desde cuándo eres un motero?

Leon prefirió no tentar a la suerte y se quedó donde estaba.

—Me saqué el carné hace unos años.

—¿Y eso?

—Pues verás… —comenzó, terminándose el whisky de un trago. El alcohol le lamió la garganta y le hizo sonreír—. Conocí a una chica en mi primer día de trabajo que conducía una moto enorme, casi el doble de grande que ella. Siempre ha sido una fuente de inspiración, además de mi mejor amiga, así que decidí seguir sus pasos.

Las palabras hicieron sonrojar a Claire.

—Leon, ¿cómo sigues manteniendo la ilusión? —preguntó.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que por gente como tú.

Leon insistió para que Claire pasara la noche en su casa, ofreciéndose a dormir en el sofá y cederle la única cama de la vivienda, pero ella se negó. Eran las tres de la mañana cuando cogió un taxi y Leon por fin se dejó caer sobre las sábanas, borracho y extenuado. Quizás mezclar los medicamentos para el dolor con el whisky no había sido la mejor idea de todas: la habitación le daba vueltas y tenía los oídos embotados. Se levantó de nuevo tambaleante y se quitó los zapatos.

Se sacó los pantalones de un tirón y trató de deshacerse de la camisa, pero el alcohol y el cabestrillo se lo ponían difícil. De repente, unas manos aparecieron para socorrerle y una voz, que reconocería en cualquier estado, atrajo su atención.

—Déjame, anda.

—Ada… —murmuro él.

Al principio pensó que serían imaginaciones suyas, producidas por la mezcla de sustancias, pero cuando su camisa desapareció no le cupo duda alguna. Enfocó la mirada en la mujer que tenía frente a él y que le observaba con diversión: era la misma Ada de siempre, vestida con una camisa roja y unos pantalones oscuros y ajustados.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —murmuró él, incapaz de apartarse de ella.

Ada le lanzó una sonrisa enigmática.

—Quería comprobar si de verdad una moto ha sido capaz de dejarte incapacitado. Aunque ahora que te veo diría que tampoco estás tan mal.

Estaban tan cerca que Leon podía sentir el calor que irradiaba del cuerpo de Ada en su propia piel. En otras circunstancias, quizás con menos alcohol en el cuerpo, se habría sentido más consciente de su casi desnudez. En aquí estado, no obstante, le parecía una gran ventaja.

—¿Y has venido a cuidarme?

—Parece que no me queda más remedio —musitó ella, susurrando contra sus labios—. Es evidente que, sin mí, estás perdido.

—Ya te lo dije —gruñó él, cerrando la distancia entre los dos—. Cargarás conmigo hasta el final.


End file.
